dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Kwang Soo
Perfil *'Nombre:' 이광수 / Lee Kwang Soo *'Apodos:' Kwangvatar, Jirafa, Icon Betrayal, Principe de Asia, Ship-sa-pa *'Profesión:' Actor, Modelo y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Namyangju, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 190cm *'Peso:' 78kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Buey *'Relación sentimental:' Lee Sun Bin *'Agencia:' King Kong Entertainment Dramas *Live (tvN, 2018) *The Best Hit (KBS2, 2017) cameo *Hwarang: The Poet Warrior Youth (KBS2, 2016) cameo *The Sound of Heart (KBS2, 2016) *Entourage (tvN, 2016) *Dear My Friends (tvN, 2016) *Descendants of the Sun (KBS2, 2016) cameo *Puck! (SBS, 2016) *The Girl Who Can See Smells (SBS, 2015) cameo *It’s OK, It’s Love (SBS, 2014) *Secret Love (Dramacube, 2014) *Potato Star 2013QR3 (tvN, 2013) cameo *The Goddess of Fire, Jung Yi (MBC, 2013) *Dating Agency; Cyrano (tvN 2013) cameo *Innocent Man (KBS2, 2012) *Bachelor's Vegetable Store (Canal A, 2011) *City Hunter (SBS, 2011) *Dong Yi (MBC, 2010) *High Kick Through The Roof (MBC, 2009) *That Person Is Coming (MBC, 2008) Películas *Sinkhole (2020) *Tazza: One Eyed Jack (2019) *My Special Brother (2019) *Private Investigator 2 (2018) *Mutant (2015) *Confession (2014) *Five Siblings in Deoksu Village (2014) *Walking With Dinosaurs 3D (2013) (voz) *Maritime Police Marco (2013) (voz) *My Little Hero (2013) *Everything About My Wife (2012) *The Scent (2012) *Wonderful Radio (2011) *Battlefield Heroes (2011) Programas de TV *Busted! I Know Who You Are (Netflix, 2018) *Running Man: Hurry Up, Brother (Zhejiang TV, 2014, Primera temporada Ep. 5) *The Amazing Race (Shenzhen TV, 2015, Segunda temporada, junto con Kim Jong Kook) *Healing Camp (SBS, 2015, Ep. 195) *Magic Eye (SBS, 2014, Ep. 01) *Taxi (tvN, 2014, Ep. 336) *Gag Concert (KB2, 2013, Ep. 681) *Yoon Do-hyun's MUST (Mnet, 2012, Ep. 54) *Happy Together 3 (KBS2, 2011, Ep. 229) *Running Man (SBS, 2010-presente) *Strong Heart (SBS, 2010, Ep. 25-26) *Come to Play (MBC, 2010, Ep. 286) *Star Golden Bell (KBS2, 2009, Ep. 230) *Introducing a Star's Friend (MBC, 2009, Ep. 56-57) Anuncios *'2015:' Ocean World CF junto a Nana *'2013:' QTV *'2013:' Post Box *'2013:' Fanta *'2013:' SK Energy *'2013:' Mambo *'2013:' Line *'2013:' Cosmo Men *'2012:' Pepero - Lotte Confectionery *'2012:' Outback Steakhouse *'2012:' Samsung Electronics Galaxy R *'2012:' Fanta *'2011:' Outback Steakhouse *'2008:' KTF SHOW Year-Old College Students *'2008:' Condition Power *'2008:' Happy Point Card Vídeos Musicales *Cosmic Girls - MO MO MO (2016) *PSY - Daddy (2015) *Turbo - Again (2015) *Kara - Runaway (2013) *A Pink & Niel - Fanta Time (2013) *Byul - You Are The Best (Teaser) (2013) *Skull & HaHa - Busan Vacance (2012) *LeeSsang - Kyuksantawoo (2011) Premios Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Dong-Ah Institute of Media and Arts. *'Especialidades:' Ilustración, cómic y modelaje. *En el programa Running Man es conocido como el signo de la traición, por que incluso traiciona a sus compañeros de equipo. *En el episodio 34 de Running Man, Yoo Jae Suk le da el apodo de Kwangvatar. *Es conocido como el "Príncipe de Asia" debido a su enorme popularidad en gran parte de Asia, y por el enorme cariño que la gente del continente le tiene. * Es fanboy de Yu Ri (Girls' Generation). *Reveló en Running Man haber estado interesado en la actriz Shin Da Eun. *En la transmisión del 25 de Enero de “The List 2016” se revelaron ocho estrellas que han sido nombradas como chaebols en ascenso. Lee Kwang Soo obtuvo el primer lugar, superando al actor Kim Soo Hyun. *King Kong Entertainment, declaró que el actor está confirmado para una aparición especial en el drama "Hwarang: The Poet Warrior Youth" hacia el comienzo, aunque aún no se han revelado mayores detalles. *El 31 de diciembre de 2018 se confirmó que lleva saliendo con la actriz Lee Sun Bin cinco meses. Ambos se conocieron en el programa Running Man en 2016. Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *HanCinema *Twitter *Instagram Galería leekwangsoo1.jpg leekwangsoo_4.jpg lee-kwangsoo.jpg 20100705_leekwangsoo-460x534.jpg Leekwang2.JPG Lee Kwang Soo.jpg Lee Kwang Soo01.jpg Lee Kwang Soo1.jpg Categoría:King Kong Entertainment Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KMC Categoría:Starship Entertainment Categoría:Kakao M Corporation